Project:Chat/Logs/10 July 2017
04:34 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 04:35 Ah 04:35 It is the ancient guardian 04:35 That may mean Master Ursuul will arrive soon 04:55 Guess not... 05:02 Back 05:02 Welcome, TBOO 05:02 Hi 05:02 Hi 05:02 hi 05:03 I made some extensions of Mega Destroyer, Auto Tank and other stuff that needs to be made longer 05:03 Seriously, though 05:03 Skye joined too. 05:03 Welcome. 05:03 How do you make an article like "Triangle" longer? 05:03 thanks 05:04 I saw Skye on the top editors 05:05 I kind of ditched making Green Square longer because, well, making things like that longer really takes skill lel 05:05 Good job guys 05:07 heh heh 05:10 Also, how do you proofread and get it detected? I proofreader Twin but it didn't disappear 05:13 Yea, they stay there for awhile 05:13 But they disappear eventually. 05:14 Your edits are really good, actually, TBOO 05:21 Thanks 05:21 Sorry for not replying, was reading some stuff 05:23 I'm just kinda here lol 05:23 Scanning the internet while barely being relevant :P 05:23 Waiting to see if some interesting stuff goes down tonight 05:24 Hi 05:24 Hi 05:24 Hi 05:25 Welcome, Tidal 05:27 And then everybody did nothing 05:27 But not talk to each other 05:28 I broke the chain 05:28 Muahhaha? 05:28 Mweh heh heh. 05:28 s OH HO HO 05:29 Bwa hee hee ha. 05:29 AH HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HA! 05:29 *mute beli snoises/s* 05:30 OH HO HO! AH HA HA HEE HEE HA HAAA! 05:30 *skeletor laugh* 05:30 I gtg, I'll be back in a moment 05:30 "I'LL GET YOU, HE-MAN!" 05:31 Ummm ok? 05:31 Its Skeletor 05:31 But (eh) 05:35 Guess im not funny 05:35 Heheheheheheheh 05:36 better than teamz at least 05:36 Well... true 05:42 What's the best Disney song? 05:43 That could be a tough question... 05:43 In terms of pure epicness. 05:46 I dunno 05:48 I'd say it's "Be Prepared". 05:49 Which one's that? 05:49 wait 05:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkU23m6yX04 05:49 But from which movie? 05:50 The Lion King 05:50 sduh 05:50 Sorry couldn't open link 05:54 Its almost 1 here 05:54 And I'm tired 05:54 May go for schleeps 05:54 sure 05:55 Good night. >_< 05:55 bye 06:21 fuck i missed zathsu 06:21 by 30 mins 06:50 hello 06:52 Commander Cody 06:52 Hi 06:52 The time has come. 06:52 Ok 06:52 c="red"Execute Order 66 06:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNjWpZmxDgg 06:53 Ursuul gave me Disc Mod rights temporarily on DCoW to help with deleting stuff 06:53 So a little busy 06:53 hi totmg 06:54 hello 07:00 hello ozz 07:00 diep.io/#B82A7286BB30B63EB06DF3 07:00 actually 07:01 diep.io/#B82AB21DBB30C66B5090F3 07:40 >.> 07:40 <.< 07:40 <.> 07:40 hi tidal 07:40 hi temz 07:40 hi skye 07:40 hi oz 07:40 hi 07:40 hi 07:41 hey 07:41 QQ: What's your fav type of music, or subtype if you're like me. 07:41 my type 07:41 actually gets in the whole spectrum 07:41 except a few 07:42 *cough cough* (manele, kid songs, club music.) 07:42 hi 07:42 but the main type 07:42 is EPIC TYPE MUSIIC 07:42 stuff like rex duodecim angelus 07:43 or bbremix of "edd's crappy song" 07:43 those kind of epic 07:43 also i fucking love metal 07:43 especially the hardcorest metal 07:43 deathmetal 07:43 harharhar 07:43 also 07:44 btw 07:44 when i 07:44 i'm** 07:44 rping 07:44 ? 07:44 its supposed to be the timeline of 07:44 "A universe to wonder about" 07:44 after the end 07:44 sooo 07:44 yeaaahhh 07:45 i like electronic and rock 07:45 .3. 07:45 hi 07:45 hi 07:45 also i love 8beet 07:47 yt="-19Up0dLzNw" yt="u4M_q4vRZXI" 07:47 y'see? 07:47 those kinds of music 07:49 larrggg 07:50 laglaggallaf 07:50 ... 07:50 anyone here watch eddsworld? 08:22 wuz poppin jimbos 08:22 hai urk 08:22 bai urk 08:48 test 08:48 yup, dead chat 08:50 Yup 08:57 Hello there 08:57 Chat be revived m8s 08:58 I guess not :/ 08:58 bye 08:58 you wish it was 08:58 bye 08:58 Nvm 08:58 what 08:58 You said something 08:58 anyway 08:58 Made a ton of edits (not really) 08:59 Actually, bye lol 09:00 bye 09:08 henlo 09:08 hi master 09:18 nrored. 09:18 making an A-10 warthog in iblob 09:27 lol 09:27 me onn neengeeg 09:27 ??? 09:28 hi radium 09:28 Hi 09:28 bak. 09:28 me bored. 09:30 Hi 09:31 hola. 09:31 Greetings 09:32 ¿Qué edad tienes? 09:36 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 09:36 Back 09:37 FTB A-10 Warthog 09:37 Cool, mobile 09:38 hi 09:38 Hello 09:38 hi 09:38 (rage) 09:38 (nuke) 09:38 (xd) 09:39 (rip) 09:39 (wat) 09:40 ok let's sto[ 09:40 K 09:40 stop* 09:40 ive been editing some shit 09:40 FB? 09:40 You there? 09:40 Need to show him my A-10 09:40 Fallen Booster, WHY U ONLY BOSS ON THIS WIKI? 09:41 Well not true 09:41 There's Graviatar 09:41 Enpanzran 09:41 No 09:41 like in game 09:41 Oh 09:42 Lemonade: I'm a newspaper 09:42 John Cena: No, ur a magazine. *eats table* 09:42 Bye 09:43 bye 2017 07 10